


And I See Colours In A Different Way

by Laureloopy



Series: You're All The Colours Of My Universe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi's mom is mom goals, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, a lot of fluff, and becomes the colour of their eyes, everyone's eyes are differently coloured from in canon, first year! suga and daichi, the general rule is that the first time you touch your soulmate part of your hair changes colour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureloopy/pseuds/Laureloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mom? When do you think I'm gonna meet my soulmate?”</p><p>“I don't know. It could be today. It could be tomorrow. It could be a week, a month, a year from now. It could be decades in the future. But don’t you worry about it Dai. Because when the time is right… The universe will bring you together. I promise.”</p><p>[They say the first time you touch your soulmate, some part of your hair will change colour. They say it’ll take on the colour of your soulmate’s eyes. Daichi's always wondered when it was going to happen to himself.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I See Colours In A Different Way

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the concept for this AU floating around in my head quite a while now, so I finally found the time to write it! I hope you enjoy the fic! Once again, as usual, this is not beta read, so please do excuse any mistakes! σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

_ “First day of high school, huh?” _ Daichi thought as he stood at the front door to his new classroom,  _ “Wonder how much longer it’ll be til I finally meet them.” _

 

‘Them’, of course, meaning Daichi’s soulmate. 

 

Daichi still remembered the day three years ago when his eldest sister came back home screaming and crying tears of joy, gripping tightly onto the arm of a man who looked equally overwhelmed and overjoyed. There were two streaks of bright red-orange in the man’s hair which stood out distinctly against the rest of his dark blue locks. Those two streaks were the same brilliant colour as his sister’s eyes. His sister’s hair had changed too. Starting from just above her shoulders, her naturally dark chocolate-brown hair had faded off into a light, pastel aquamarine - the same colour as the eyes of the man he’d never seen before, the one his sister was hugging so happily.

 

_ Later on that night, he’d asked his mother what had just happened. She laughed that comforting, tinkling laugh of hers and told him, “Your sister met her soulmate today, Daichi.” _

 

_ Daichi furrowed his brows in confusion. “Soulmate? What’s that?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, “And what’s it got to do with nee-san’s hair changing colour?” _

 

_ Daichi saw a lively sparkle in his mother’s eyes. It always appeared whenever she was really excited to tell Daichi something. “A soulmate,” his mother said, “Is the one person that the universe has picked out, specially for you. Out of all the billions and trillions and quadruheckalottajillions of people out there, they’re the one special person who is best suited to be your partner for your entire life. They’re the only person who will truly be able to make you happy for your entire life, better than anyone else can. Your soulmate belongs to you, and only you. And it works the same way the other way around too - you’re destined to be someone’s soulmate, Dai. You belong to one person, and one person alone. Who knows who it’s gonna be?” _

 

_ “Whoa.” Daichi whispered, after a long silence in which he had simply sat and drank in the full meaning of his mother’s words. His mother laughed. “Yeah. Whoa indeed.”  _

 

_ “How do people know who their soulmate is? How did you know? Mom, is dad your soulmate?” She reached out and ruffled his hair fondly as she laughed. “Slow down, Dai, I can only answer one question at a time!” she protested. “Alright, first of all, yes, dad is my soulmate.” Daichi let out a little gasp of awe. She continued, “Secondly… Dai, you noticed, didn’t you? That your nee-san’s hair changed colour?” Daichi nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. Well, that’s what happens when you meet your soulmate. Or rather, that’s what happens the first time you touch or come into physical contact with your soulmate. Part of your hair changes colour, and it becomes the colour of your soulmate’s eyes. And no matter what you do - however much you try to bleach it or dye it or cut it away, you will never be able to get rid of the new colour.” She reached up and ran her fingers through her own short-cropped teal hair. “Didja know that before I met your dad, my hair was the same colour as yours?” _

 

_ “What?! No way!” “Yes way.” “That’s so cool, mom! Is that why some of dad’s hair is dark red, like your eyes?” “Mmhmm.” “Awesome!! But… Mom…? Are there… Are there people out there with no soulmate? Or people who never meet their soulmates throughout their entire lives?” They were both silent for a while, the question hanging heavily in the air. Then, his mother said, “I’m sure there probably are people out there who’ll never meet their soulmates. I mean, the world is huge, and your soulmate really could be anyone. But that rarely ever happens. And yeah, there are people who have no soulmates. Some are just born like that, with a little spiral-shaped mark on their wrist, and that just means that the universe couldn’t find the right person for them. Some people lose their soulmates. When your soulmate dies, your hair - all of it - turns white. Some people lose their soulmates when they’re still only young. But listen to me, Dai.” It was as if she could sense that Daichi’s spirits were falling at this news, and had to do something about it. Gently, yet firmly, she shifted Daichi’s position until he was looking at her. “Listen. Currently, you fall into neither one of the second two categories. And you’ll never know whether or not you’re going to meet your soulmate, but I have a feeling you will.” She winked. “Call it mother’s intuition.” _

 

_ Daichi beamed. “Mom?” he asked, “One last question.” “Hmm?” “When do you think I’m going to meet my soulmate?” he asked, voice soft. _

 

_ Her answer was something that he’d likely never forget. _

 

_ “I don’t know, Dai.” she’d said, with utter honesty, “It could be today. It could be tomorrow. It could be a week, a month, a year from now. It could be decades in the future. But don’t you worry about it Dai. Because when the time is right… The universe will bring you together. I promise.” _

 

Daichi plopped himself down at an empty desk. More people were starting to stream into the classroom, looking awkward and intimidated by all the new faces around them. Daichi reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook and a permanent marker. He’d bought the notebook on the way to school, upon realising that he didn’t have one, and would probably benefit from having something he could take down notes and important stuff in. He popped open the cap of the marker and concentrated on writing his name on the cover neatly.

 

“Hi! Is, um, is anyone sitting here? Cause I, ah, kinda don’t have a seat and I don’t know anyone in this class so uh, ehm. Yeah.”

 

Daichi looked up, slightly startled, to look for the source of the somewhat awkward voice beside him. The boy he saw was lanky (about half a head taller than him and kinda skinny), had pale, creamy skin peppered with moles (there was a particularly distracting one right at the bottom corner of his left eye), and breathtakingly bright and shimmery gray-blue eyes. Most striking of all, however, was his hair. The boy had a mop of wavy and soft-looking silvery-gray hair that curled up a bit at the ends and kept falling into his face. As if he had heard Daichi’s thoughts, one of his hands strayed up and brushed a rebellious lock of hair out of his face, tucking it gently behind his ear.

 

Daichi didn’t realise he hadn’t answered or that he was staring until the boy tilted his head to the side a little, his face a mask of confusion. “Uh, hello? Are you okay?” the boy asked, waving his hand directly in front of Daichi’s face. “Uh, y’know, if you’re not comfortable with me sitting next to you, I can always just, um, look for another seat. Yeah, okay, sorry I bothered you, I’ll go find a seat somewhere els-” Daichi snapped back to attention the moment the gray-haired boy started walking away. “Wait! No, sorry, you can sit here!” Daichi called out hurriedly. The boy paused and turned around to make eye contact with Daichi. The look on his face said “ _ Are you sure? _ ” and Daichi nodded. His cheeks felt warm from… Embarrassment, Daichi supposed. There was no other reasonable explanation as to why his hands were suddenly so clammy and his heart was beating so fast as the other boy took the seat next to him. They did nothing but smile awkwardly at each other for a few painful seconds, before the other boy finally looked away and tried to cover his awkwardness with a cough. Then, he held up one hand and waved it a little, then grinned, more naturally this time. “Hi!” he said, “My name’s Sugawara Koushi. Nice to meet you!” Daichi felt relieved that the atmosphere around them was starting to feel a lot less intensely awkward. “Hey,” he said, “I’m Sawamura Daichi. Nice to meet you too! Hey, by the way… Suga?” he tested out the nickname, just to see what the other boy’s reaction to it would be like. He didn’t seem to mind at all, so he continued, “This is probably a kind of weird question, but… Is there any school club that you’re planning to sign up for?” 

 

Suga’s eyes lit up, and Daichi knew he’d asked the right question. “Yes!” cried the taller boy, “The volleyball club!” Daichi felt something go “DING DING DING!!!” from deep within him, like the sound of the bell whenever someone won the lottery. “Volleyball club?!” he blurted, “For real?! Me too!!” Suga gasped like he had just made the most important discovery of a lifetime. He grinned excitedly and asked, “What position do you play?” “Wing Spiker!” Daichi replied. “You?”

 

Both boys were sporting grins that were probably way too big for their faces and would probably make their cheeks hurt if they were even paying attention to them. “That’s perfect!” Suga proclaimed, “I’m a setter! If we both get on the team, we can play together! I can set tosses for you, and you can spike them! Ah, haha! I’m so glad I met you! We’re going to get along famously.” Daichi laughed and held up his hand for a high five. Suga grinned, raised his hand and gave Daichi’s a playful slap. They were both still so high on excitement and happiness that neither quite noticed the gentle tingling sensations in their scalps. When they’d both calmed down some, Suga turned back to look at Daichi again, another question on the tip of his tongue.

 

The words never left Suga’s lips.

 

Instead, what came out was a gasp. Loud, shocked and sharp. Daichi wasn’t sure what Suga saw that made his eyes open impossibly wide and made him cover his mouth in shock, so out of instinct, he asked, “Suga? What is it?” All of a sudden he noticed that Suga’s eyes were shiny and wet, and tears were brimming in his eyes, ready to spill over at any moment. “Wh- SUGA?! Are you okay?! What-”

 

But then he realised something. Suga was  _ smiling _ . Yes, there were tears running down his cheeks and his body looked like it was trembling, but he was smiling, and he looked impossibly happy. “Suga, what..?” he asked again, his voice softer this time. Suga tried to say something, but it was as if his voice was stuck in his throat and simply could not come out. Instead, he pointed. 

 

He pointed at Daichi’s hair.

 

Daichi’s eyes widened when he realised the implication of Suga’s actions. Hurriedly, he stood up and walked behind Suga, so he could look at the other boy’s hair. 

 

What he saw made him feel like he might burst out of happiness. The back part of Suga’s hair, from the middle of his ears all the way down to the hairs at the nape of his neck, was no longer gray, but lilac. The same pastel lilac as Daichi’s eyes.

 

A voice suddenly cried out, “SAWAMURA!! YOUR HAIR!” Daichi looked up to see Michimiya Yui, one of his best friends from junior high who’d come to Karasuno as well, pointing at him and jumping up and down, looking like she was about to burst from excitement. “A mirror, a mirror!” she yelled, “Does anybody have a mirror?!” By now everyone in the class had noticed what had happened to Suga and Daichi, and the entire class was buzzing with excitement. 

 

A girl Daichi didn’t know hurried up to him and passed him a small pocket mirror. He saw his new reflection for the first time, and he was stunned. There was a single streak of silver blue-gray hair in his fringe. It was about one and a half centimetres wide, and lay on the left side of his fringe. It was, without a doubt, the same exquisite shade of silver that lay in Suga’s irises.

 

And Daichi thought it looked beautiful.

 

Daichi currently knew nothing about his soulmate apart from his name, what he looked like, what his voice sounded like, and that he played the position of setter in volleyball.

 

But as he watched Suga take the mirror and admire the new lilac colouration of his hair, watched his eyes light up with happiness, watched him throw his head back and laugh in joy… Daichi realised that he had all the time in the world to find out every little thing about him.

  
And he thought that that sounded wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed the fic! If I get the time, I really want to make this AU into a series and include all the other KarasunOTPs as well. (lmao i even have everyone's eye colours picked out already)
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, and I hope y'all have a kickass day! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧  
> PS: feel free to hmu on tumblr @gixxa if you're interested to know anything more about this AU


End file.
